


Be mine

by Ereri_tears



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, German Eren Yeager, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, They go to the beach, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_tears/pseuds/Ereri_tears
Summary: "...And I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life... Levi Ackerman, will you please do me the honour of becoming my husband?"





	Be mine

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Eren proposing on the beach so I wrote a little thing.
> 
> Enjoy this trash.

It had been Eren’s idea to travel to the coast for our anniversary. Thinking about it now, was a much better plan than what I had planned. I was thinking we would chill at the apartment and have mind blowing sex.

 

Even to this day I can still remember the day that brat had asked me to be his boyfriend. Eren had been a blushing mess as he stumbled over his words. He was so shy back then (now he was a cocky little shit). We had been walking back from a date at the movies when he had gone from being very chatty to quiet. At first, I thought he hadn’t enjoyed himself and he was going to tell me that he no longer wanted to see him. Which wouldn’t have surprised me because I’m not exactly the greatest company. I’m rude, insensitive, stubborn and the actual definition of an arsehole. But when he turned to face me under the street light, I had been at a loss for words. I had never seen such determination in someone’s eyes before. He had taken my hands into his as he stuttered out the question. My chest had been tight as I struggled to form an answer. In the end, I opted with wrapping my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

That was 5 years ago. Now we’re sitting in a restaurant, finishing up our meal, celebrating our anniversary. How we managed to last that long astonishes me. Our relationship wasn’t like the cliché shit you see in the crappy romance movies these days. We argue a lot. Even over silly things. We've even broken up but that's something we don’t talk about anymore. It's full of ups and downs and yet somehow, we're unable to stay away from each other. As if there’s an invisible force that is always pulling us closer together.

 

“Hey, you okay? You look deep in thought.” Eren asks as he takes my hand over the table. We were sat in a little Italian restaurant that had a perfect view of the beach. I had suggested to dine here since Eren has always been fascinated by it. Even just the mention of a beach has Eren all excited. It's so fucking cute.  

 

“I’m fine, just thinking about when you asked me to be your boyfriend,” I said with a small smile while staring at our intertwined hands. I glanced up at him and found he was staring at me with a look of pure adoration. “Y’know, it’s fucking rude to stare at people.”

 

“I can’t help it _mein Schatz_ . You’re so beautiful and it’s kind of hard not to stare at you.” Eren said while removing his hand from my grasp and cupping my cheek and rubbed it with his thumb.

 

“S-shut up the fuck up, brat.” I stuttered shifting in my seat and swatting his hand away and looked to the side. I could feel a blush starting to rise on my face. Eren started to laugh at my reaction. It's been 5 years and yet I still act like a blushing school girl around him. How humiliating. When I looked back at Eren he was staring out towards the beach with a thoughtful look before looking back to me with a smile.

 

"Hey... how about when we finish up here, we could take a walk on the beach. maybe watch the sun set." Eren said.

 

"Sure, it's not that cold so why not." I replied before going back to my meal.

 

 

~ TIME SKIP OF LIKE 30 MINUTES~

 

  
"I think I ate too much. I feel as if I'm about to burst, holy shit", Eren announces after a few minutes of walking in silence. The beach was just short of a mile long so we wouldn't be there too long. "I'm starting to regret eating that dessert. Why didn't you stop me levi?"

 

"Quit your whining brat. You insisted that you got it and I'm not going to stop you on our anniversary." I said grabbing his hand and walking closer to him.

 

"Hmpt still... Hey Levi, wanna go swimming"

 

I slowed down to a stop and looked at him to see if he was being serious. He was. "Are you fucking stupid? The water will be freezing and I'm not walking back to the hotel in soggy clothes."

 

"What if I were to fling you in?"

 

"Tch, if you do that I will beat your fucking ass and you can sleep on the floor tonight, you little shit," I glared at him. He looked at me with puppy eyes and the brat knows I can never say no to them. i let out an exaggerated sigh. "...If the weather is decent tomorrow, I guess we could go swimming."

 

"Thank you! Thank you!" Chanted Eren, pulling me in for a tight hug that left me gasping for air.

 

"Now can we continue walking? I would like to be back to the room before it's dark", I say taking his hand again as I started walking, only to find that Eren wasn't moving. I look back at Eren and his posture has completely changed in the past 5 seconds. His usual playful expression was now nervous. "Aren't you coming?"

 

"Levi... I need to ask you something... I..." 

 

"What is it? Spit it out." I said. I let go of his hand and turned to face him. He started to fidget with his hands, not meeting my quite meeting my eyes. I was getting strong déjà vu vibes from 5 years ago when he asked me to be his boyfriend. "Eren, are you okay?"

 

"Y-yeah... I just don't know how to go a-about it..." He stuttered.

 

"Whatever it is, don't be embarrassed about it Eren. Don't beat about the bush, just ask it." I placed my hand on my hip, I starting to get impatient now. 

 

" _Scheisse_... Yeah you're right... Okay, here goes nothing." He says before getting on one knee. Wait... What?

 

"E-eren..." I trail off. This can't be happening. He's not about to... He can't be. This is got to be some kind of joke. I watched in shock as he takes about a little black box and he looks at me with those same determined eyes from 5 years. _Shit..._

 

"Levi, you've managed to put up with all my crazy shit for the past 5 years and how you've done that honestly shocks me. You and I have been through a lot. I've never been the best boyfriend at times. We've fought more times than I count and there's been times were I thought it wouldn't work out. And yet, I'd always prove myself wrong. _Mein Schatz_ , not a day goes by without me thinking about I lucky I am to wake up next to someone as gorgeous as you are. And how I'm able to see such a soft side of you that no one gets to see. A side of you were you're happy, relaxed, free from all the stress of the world. Sure you can be stubborn and a complete ass sometimes but that's what makes you perfect. It's why I'm in love with you... Hell it's the reason why I fell _in love with you_ the first time we met at that shitty little cafe. Even when I'm down, you're still able to put a smile on my face whenever I'm with you. And I love that. And I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life... Levi Ackerman, will you please do me the honour of becoming my husband?"

 

All I could do is stare at the man I love with wide teary eyes. My hands were shaking as I brought them up to hide my face. Out of all the things he could of asked me, it had to be a marriage proposal. God, I love this brat so much. "Eren..." I whispered behind my hands. Tears were full on streaming down my face as I looked at him from behind my hands. He was was still on one knee but he was crying as well with a small smile. 

 

"Well..?" Eren asked as he stood up from the sand. "Will you be mine?"

 

"Of course I'll m-marry you!" I croaked as I flung my arms around neck bringing him in for a hug. "I love you so much Eren"

 

"I love you too"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah... It was cute
> 
> Please don't forget to leave some kudos and maybe a little comment on what you thought of this 
> 
> Have a great day! <3


End file.
